050315 Rubi Miloko
02:45 AC: Rubi's looking around for Mil...'Dagger' 02:46 TT: she's still in the infirmary 02:46 AC: Rubi peaks her head in "Uhh... Hey sis!" 02:47 TT: "hey." 02:47 AC: Rubi walks on in and sits next to her "feeling any better?" 02:48 TT: "a bit." 02:50 AC: "Thats... good i guess... so... i think the crew is planning on getting through that roadblock but since you're the leader i wanted to ask whats your suggestion on breaking free" 02:53 TT: "I don't know. it'd be nice to know just how bad it is first. but I don't know how we'd do that." 02:54 AC: "well i brainstormed with sami. she suggested mari to teleport to the otherside... or we fly in from another planet which also means we'll need a few flight things... or we drill through..." 02:56 TT: "none of those things are an area in which I have experience. so I'm going to have to stand down for a bit to let the people who know what they're doing decide." 02:57 AC: "Thats why i'm talking to you... giving you options on how to proceed... In the end it should be your call on how we continue" 02:58 TT: "a good leader knows when to delegate the work to someone who can do it better." 03:02 AC: "If thats the call you want to make then i'll go with it. I just kinda wanted some prep time is all..." 03:03 TT: "what do you think we should do." 03:05 AC: Rubi thinks for a moment "How much time do you want to use and how badly do you want to go in? Teleporting seems like a decent idea but I doubt all of us can do it at once... and if the land is still lava'd over we might need to decide to skip until the land cools off" 03:06 AC: "I suggest one of the vets go onto the other side from another planet. prospit if needbe and view the area first before we teleport. and if only 1 or 2 of us make it over i'm sure I could jerry rig something up to crack the rock" 03:07 TT: "maybe. but maybe it's better if we just give up on it." 03:07 TT: "maybe I did the right thing and I shouldn't be pushing it anymore." 03:09 AC: "Honestly while i dont know the logistics of the question you were asked... I do understand that a choice had to be made and it sounded like merrow and acenia enjoyed it at least... plus... if anyone else went in i doubt we wouldve survived" 03:10 TT: yeah. everyone seemed to benefit from my choice except me. sounds about right." 03:11 AC: "You benefited. you seem to take more consideration into your choices..." 03:12 TT: "did I not before." 03:14 AC: "maybe less so than now... idk..." Rubi looks to the hallway "So you want to choose another planet?" 03:16 TT: "I don't know. I have no idea what I'm doing as leader." 03:17 AC: Rubi shrugs "I doubt anyone else would know either..." 03:18 TT: "this isn't my decision to make anyways." 03:24 TT: "this should be a choice made by the whole team." 03:24 AC: "Yeah we'll talk to the group later..." 03:28 AC: "Anything else?" 03:28 TT: "not really. I've just been playing this game Doir gave me. I keep dying though." 03:29 AC: "Oh? What game?" 03:31 TT: "umm, some fantasy game. said I seemed like one of the main characters and left." 03:33 AC: "Oh great... if you need help ask ok?" 03:34 TT: "okay." 03:37 TT: "still not sure why he was carrying this stuff around with him." 03:39 AC: "Doir? probably for reasons... items can be used for alchemizing right? maybe that!" 03:42 TT: "still seems kind of odd. like I can see keeping them, but why did he just so happen to have them in his sylladex instead of like, in his room or something." 03:46 AC: "because he can use whatever item whenever? I mean i took those sharp rocks." 03:46 TT: "why." 03:47 AC: "Cause whenever I find a lab on this base i'm totally finding out what they're made of. is it actually obisidan or is it something more?" 03:48 TT: "so you're just going to start taking samples of everything." 03:49 AC: "Mostly! What if I find something really really cool!" 03:50 TT: "I guess that makes sense." 03:51 TT: "oh, I forgot to ask, what happened while I was gone." 03:51 AC: "Euphoria happened and a couple of us got loopy and danced with the plant guys and ate tons of food" 03:53 TT: "we should try to avoid doing that again. something seems amiss about that." 03:56 AC: "Well a few of us got gas masks.... so we should be fine..." 03:58 TT: "good. because if euphoria is part of the land name, I doubt it's not going to show up again." 03:59 AC: "But it was sooooo fun!~" 04:00 TT: "we're not here to have fun." 04:00 AC: "says you. anything can be fun if you try a little" 04:03 TT: "fine. do whatever you want. I don't care anymore." 04:04 AC: "you also havent been caring about much of anything..." 04:06 TT: "what's the point. if people aren't taking this seriously, why should I care. just gonna end up dead anyways." 04:08 AC: "I do take it seriously. I just want to have fun while we do it though. Why does seriousness and fun have to be split up?" 04:11 TT: "because this game is dangerous." 04:15 AC: "so... its dangerous... but we cant have fun? Thats a great way to get stressed out..." 04:17 TT: "we can have fun. just not in ways that the game provides. those are probably traps." 04:19 AC: Rubi shrugs "Well we'll know soon enough!" 04:20 TT: "I'd rather not. I'd like to avoid the potential traps," 04:26 AC: "okay then... I need to get going... Just to see vyllen one more time before we rush to the next planet" 04:27 TT: "he hasn't hurt you yet or anything, right." 04:28 AC: "Of course not! He's as harmless as a fly. well a mechanical one now but he wouldn't hurt me ever" 04:29 TT: "if he does, let me know and I'll straighten him out, okay." 04:29 AC: "well if darmok ever hurts you tell me and ill rip his arms out of his socket, okay?" 04:30 TT: "if he ever does do anything to hurt me. I'll have deserved it." 04:31 AC: "No you won't have" Rubi hops up and leaves